


Remember It

by acenintendods



Category: One Piece
Genre: Communication, Domestic, Doubt, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Sanji, Realism, Third Person POV, as usual for most sanzo fics on ao3, no beta read, remember that scene where they’re washing dishes, yeah this includes that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acenintendods/pseuds/acenintendods
Summary: “I don’t know how to do the whole...kissing...thing.”The words sounded so strange coming out of Zoro’s mouth, as much as Sanji expected it. Zoro was more brawn than brain—relationships weren’t on his radar. Hell, Sanji tried his best to drop hints upon hints upon hints for Zoro to get a very sliver of the idea that Sanji loved him, but all that did was make him think Sanji was weird.—Sanji and Zoro have a conversation or two and Zoro is a little more open.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Remember It

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! More Sanzo for the community. As usual, all grammatical issues are mine and constructive criticism is welcome. OOC is possible, but I think I did a pretty good job.

“I don’t know how to do the whole...kissing...thing.”

The words sounded so strange coming out of Zoro’s mouth, as much as Sanji expected it. Zoro was more brawn than brain—relationships weren’t on his radar. Hell, Sanji tried his best to drop hints upon hints upon hints for Zoro to get a very sliver of the idea that Sanji loved him, but all that did was make him think Sanji was weird.

So, when it came to he and Zoro’s relationship, it was best to be upfront.

Sanji can take a hint, but he assumed the fact that “being upfront” was the best way to go translated to Zoro in...some way.

That’s how they got to where they are now.

The words came out of nowhere while he and Zoro were washing dishes together.

“What? Where did that come from,” Sanji asks breathlessly, but it comes out more like a statement. When he glances over at Zoro, he sees the tint of a blush decorating his tan cheeks.

“I just thought that—since—we’re now...” Zoro trails off for a moment, and Sanji raises an eyebrow. “a thing, it was good to be honest.” Sometimes, Sanji hated Zoro’s awkwardness in emotionally charged situations. It was making him feel awkward, too.

Sanji realizes he has to reply. “Uh. Okay, no. It is good to be honest in a...relationship,” He suddenly notices Zoro scubbing a little too roughly at one of the dishes. “hold on—Marimo, please—don’t be so rough with the plate you’re going to break it!”

Zoro blinks, and reluctantly settles down. Sanji is surprised by the lack of backtalk.

“As I was saying,” Sanji continues. “it’s good to be honest. I just.” Okay, where was he going with this? “I didn’t expect you to...” He wants to put it as gently as he could, but he’s not sure how.

“You didn’t expect me to be so sudden.” Zoro finishes his sentence, sparing Sanji a side-eye glance.

“Yeah. You’re very dodgy, you know. Which suits your occupation as a swordsman, I guess.” Sanji gestures to the swords on Zoro’s hip. “So-“ He stops when he notices the swordsman’s head looking towards him fully now with a weird stare.

He’s probably making things worse. Sanji utters a quiet, uncharacteristic apology and hands another plate to Zoro. He feels his own face flushing with embarrassment.

Silence befalls the pair, leaving Sanji some time to think.

A semblance of doubt drapes over Sanji like a blanket. He’s not sure if their relationship is going to work if he can’t even handle Zoro being upfront about something.

His realistic mindset butts in. Their relationship was still young, they had time to make mistakes and repair them.

Hopefully repair them, Doubt speaks. Zoro’s stubborn, who knows if he’d actually take the time to try and repair holes blown between them?

Realism refutes. If Zoro had the decency to speak up, as awkward as he may be, he obviously would have the decency to realize weaknesses and fix them, turning them into strengths instead.

Sanji reaches his hand for another dish, but realizes there is none. His thoughts are interrupted by the change, and he stares at his hand for a moment.

“Guess we’re done,” Zoro says with an unreadable tone of voice similar to Robin’s.

“No!” Sanji barks out, getting the wrong idea. Doubt has the spotlight tonight, he supposes. 

Zoro didn’t mean “we’re done” as they’re breaking up. Sanji feels dumb.

Zoro stares at him with a slightly cocked head.

“Nevermind, I—“

“Are you okay?”

That question surprises Sanji. “What? Yes, obviously.”

Zoro doesn’t seem to believe him for a heartbeat. “Then why are you so jumpy. Does this have to do with my...” His eyes look to the side, a sign of embarrassment. “statement, that I made earlier?”

“No. Marimo, I’m fine. I wouldn’t look too much into it.”

Zoro blinks dumbly, much like he did earlier. He speaks after a few moments, “Okay. I’m not going to force it out of you. But um.”

Sanji waits patiently. When it was just he and Zoro, it felt like Zoro was so much more...open, in a way. (Possibly due to their newfound relationship, Sanji suspected. Zoro might just be making an effort to show that he’s willing to dedicate himself already. Loyalty always has been a big thing for him.)

“If you want to—need to—talk, I’ll be around.” Zoro finishes, an awkward (but caring) undertone to his words.

Sanji suddenly dreads tomorrow. Tomorrow, Zoro will be back to his brawn-over-brain self, back to napping with those swords he cherished so much.

But, he interjects his own thoughts for once. Sanji knows that deep down, Zoro is still the same person he’s displaying now. A person who’s more emotional, more open, willing to talk.

“Okay,” With hesitance, Sanji reaches for Zoro’s hands and holds them. “I’ll remember that.”

Sanji feels a warm blush tint his cheeks as he witnesses Zoro crack a small smile.

That smile is something he’ll remember, too.


End file.
